La desicion mas dificil
by kararely
Summary: El destino de un Vagabundo en el mundo y el descubrir la felicidad donde menos esperaba gracias monybert-DC


_**Una mas de mis locuras sin fines de lucro los personajes no me pertenecen, solo mero y sano entretenimiento.**_

_**Hasta la próxima se acepta de todo. PD**_

**La decisión más difícil en mi vida**

_**Mañana salimos temprano**_

_**Si descansa**_

_**Mi beso**_

**Es odio**

**Es amor**

**A una relación**

**Que jamás se dio**

**E despertado mas no sabia quien era, vagos recuerdos e imágenes a medias…solo una sonrisa mi compañera esa pequeña… una chica linda despistada y animada, un amor de fantasía una ilusión prohibida… una niña ala cual me enamoraba cada día, mas y mas…**

**Una lagrima de dolor**

**Frustrado amor**

**Adonde me hacia solo fingir un amor fraternal, me sacaste del hospital dispuesta a cuidarme hasta conseguir mi recuperación… te importo poco el que dirán, solo te importo por mi velar**

**Más vaga la ilusión**

**No es solo rencor**

**Como adolecente infantil**

**Un amor ciego**

**Esa mujer en la cual conocía la chica que no recordaba solo me quitabas el sueño, la decisión **

**Un amor pueril**

**Para el mundo**

**Una compañía para este Vagabundo**

**Conseguir un trabajo para ayudarte al descubrir que te habían despedido, pequeños flas que me llegaban, recuerdo vagos de tus conversaciones nocturnas en la cuales me contaba lo que hacia, antes de perder la memoria… **

**Por el amor más caro**

**Y sublime como el sabor a Vino**

**Que con los años**

**Algo debió suceder para desear no recuperar mi identidad, caso extraño los médicos según me dijeron…mas que era solo la desesperación el no saber quien de mi… como ofrecerte un futuro ni yo mismo tenia pasado…**

**Da el fermento y añejamiento**

**Como dulce tormento**

**Como el amor más puro e inocente**

**Después llego la fecha en la cual te ibas… dolor mas grande el mio mas solo era tu amigo tu hermano…**

**Que vive contento**

**Y grita al mundo**

**Mi amor eterno**

**El amor a flor de piel lo tenia animarla a ir a su encuentro con el amor de su vida, fue tan difícil verla partir… dejarla ir mientras yo por dentro me escocia, verla llorar por mucho tiempo, el no recordar nada de mi vida**

**Momentos difíciles recordando escenas inconclusas sus risa, alegrando la mañana al despertar el comprar cosas iguales, fingir ser su hermano mientras dentro moría por una mirada como las dedicadas a ese que solo lastimaba**

_**-sucede algo**_

_**-nada descansa**_

_**-SIP**_

**Tu luz, tu recuerdo**

**Tu sonrisa**

**Grande tormento**

**Por momentos quería salir huyendo de donde lo veía, siempre me molesta a mi mismo por esa actitud tan pasiva ante todo, por ser quien era desde chico se me enseño a pensar con la cabeza antes del corazón, madurar rápidamente, por obligación y deber… quien le dice a unos niño como deben ser si no tiene la culpa de ser quien es…**

_**Duerme ya tengo sueño**_

_**Si amor**_

**Alegre y llorona en secreto, yo ser ese paño de lagrimas el único al quien le contase todo… estar ahí para secar lagrimas, que hubiese deseado que fueran para mi.**

**Fin del Vagabundo**

**Ya completo, eterno enamorado correspondido**

**Mas nada se podía cambiar…**

_**amor duerme que mañana salimos…**_

_**si pequeña mañana nos vamos**_

_**-¿por que están raro tienes toda la tarde extraño sucede algo?**_

_**-nada pasa que no puede remediar alguien mas **_

_**-¿entonces?**_

**Algo insignificante**

**Para ellos más no para este andante de mundo**

**Siempre correspondido**

_**-solo recordaba la espera**_

_**-perdóname **_

_**-no hay nada que perdonar descansa**_

_**-si ii mmmmmmmmmmm**_

_**-siempre tan dormilona**_

**Lo repito valió la espera por estar contigo Candy… todo valió la pena por tenerte para mi**

**Como las ramas de olivo**

**Que palomas copiosas las llevan a sus nidos**

_**Han pasado cuatro años.**_

_**. Si lo… lo malo es que tengo sueño y tu no me dejas dormir**_

_**-me...**_

_**-siempre puedo saber de alguna manera lo que piensas**_

_**Perdóname por no darme cuenta**_

_**A mi por dejarte solo**_

_**A mi por creer que podías ser feliz**_

_**Amor tengo sueño hay que dormir**_

_**Lo que manda mi princesa **_

_**Ya duérmete amor**_

**En la gran cama una pareja duerme tranquila arropados por la luz de la luna muda testigo de la continuos análisis de reflexión de una pareja que luchando contra todo esta junta hasta el día de hoy**

**Amor puro y sincero**

**Solo el de los niños**

_**A ver que sucede por que no duermes aahm**_

_**La decisión mas difícil de mi vida**_

_**Con lo mismo**_

_**Si… Pequeña**_

_**Cual fue la mas difícil**_

_**Confesarte mi amor… temer tu rechazo**_

_**¿O la respuesta del consejo de ancianos?**_

_**Si me conoces**_

_**Y tu a mi**_

_**Amor la decisión más difícil… fue la más sencilla… y es el estar a tu lado para toda la vida. Que termino la pesadilla.**_

**Amistad tan pura**

**Como el cielo que da cobijo a los enamorados**

**Siendo mudo testigo de amores correspondidos**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**#########################################################################**_

_**Una mas de mis locuras sin fines de lucro los personajes no me pertenecen, solo mero y sano entretenimiento.**_

_**Alguna idea Hasta la próxima se acepta de todo. PD**_


End file.
